U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,634,031 and D505,787 disclose typical over-the-shoulder pocket bandoliers. People, particularly women, often select their purses and/or scarves in a manner to complement their clothing. However, over the shoulder pocket bandoliers such as shown in these patents, are not constructed or designed as a garment to complement a wearer's outfit or make a complementary fashion statement. During exercise, women have a need to carry cash, cell phone, keys and other objects. Often a waist pack or backpack is used for this purpose. However, these packs tend to bounce around and are thus often uncomfortable during exercise. Therefore there is a need for a form fitting product that can carry normal purse items so as to circumvent such problems, and still look like part of the person's collective exercise outfit.